Defaming Fogs: Episode 15
( The hand clubs on Nirrel's back, knocking him back onto the ground ) ' '( Nirrel tries getting back up, but is clubbed back to the ground ) Nirrel) ...*Gets back up* ( The Bakugan goes for another clubbing blow ) ' '( Nirrel slides himself out of the way ) ' '( The Bakugan slams his fist onto the ground ) ( Nirrel pulls two guns out of his fur, then turns to his side, shooting ) ' '( Nirrel slides closer and closer to DF ) ''' '''DF) O_O I WILL NOT BE ROADKILL! *Rolls into a hiding place* ( The Bakugan gets shoot many times ) ( Nirrel stops at the edge of the levitating, dark, mystrious area ) ' '( The Bakugan walks towards Nirrel, unharmed ) Nirrel) *Elbows the ground, accidently throwing his guns down below* Oops! *Digs in fur* ' '( The Bakugan swings its arm ) ' '( Nirrel pulls a shuriken and holds it to his belly as if he was waiting for his death ) ( The Bakugan's fist hits Nirrel, but it was also pierced by the shuriken ) ( Thick purple fog comes out of the Bakugan's fist ) ''' '''Nirrel) Ti...*Falls asleep* DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZzz Meanwhile... Samantha) ... ( A breathing sound comes out of the small radio ) Wolf) *Speaking into the radio* This isn't funny! ( More breathing is heard through the small radio ) Wolf) *Speaks through the radio* DIDN'T I TEACH YOU CORRECTLY?! ' '''Wolfgang) No, you were barely around! ' '''Wolf) ... Samantha) WOLFGANG! ' '''Wolf) *Speaks through the radio* Hurry up, I got a knife...I'm walk towards Samantha...Come save her! ' '''( Loud foot steps are heard ) Samantha) Liar. Wolf) Sh... Wolfgang) *Standing in the same room as Wolf* Let her go, Dad. ' '''Wolf) Do you really think I would let your pathetic wife go? ' '''Wolfgang) No. Wolf) Then try something. Wolfgang) Do you really want me to try something? I'll hurt you. Wolf) Try it! ( Wolfgang walks towards Wolf ) ( Wolf punches ) Wolfgang) *Blocks* Now...*Pulls Wolf in, lifting him like he was a crumb* Wolf) O_O Wolfgang) Wall or cell...Huh...Samantha, I'm coming! *Slams Wolf through the wall, pulling him out* NOW THE CELL! *Runs Wolf through the cell* ' '( Samantha exits the cell, while Wolfgang takes his time to get back up ) Samantha) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) *Looks at Wolf* Next time, I'm going to play rough. Samantha) *Puts her hand on Wolfgang's left shoulder* Wolfgang, thank you... Wolfgang) *Looks at Samantha* You're welcome *Quickly spits on Wolf* Sweatheart... Samantha) So...Home? ''' '''Wolfgang) Yeah...*Walks towards Samantha* Let me just...*Creates a portal* There we go...Enter and I'll follow... Samantha) *Grabs Wolfgang's hand* No... Wolfgang) *Glances at Samantha with a smile* ... ( Samantha and Wolfgang walk into the portal, that closes instantly ) Wolf) *Just missing the way into the portal* PATHETIC! *Wipes spit off his face* This isn't over... Defaming Fogs: Episode 16 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 15 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha